1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device such as a multifunction peripheral, multiple application programs (hereafter simply referred to as “applications”) are executed using limited memory resources. In such a device, generally, one application is executed as one process, so that this mechanism is referred to as “one application per process” herein. However, there is also a device where multiple applications are executed as one process (or on one process), and this mechanism is referred to as “multiple applications per process” herein (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-269439).
When the “multiple applications per process” mechanism is employed, a memory space is shared by multiple applications running in a process. In this case, if the memory usage of an application increases more than expected and the process runs out of memory, it affects not only that application but also the other applications. As a result, for example, the other applications may malfunction or may become inoperative.